Every Now and Then
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Sequel to Lightning Crashes. Drabbles about Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Rai. Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes: Just so you all know this is a third story...kinda. So if you don't get it read the first and second story first. These drabbles are designed for you to get used to Rai and her world. She is kinda confusing someone said so I decided to do this. Enjoy!_

_Read & Review! _

* * *

_**Every Now and Then:**_

_**Drabbles**_

_**1. **_

The buildings were full of wonderful coloration, the walls were of gold, the roof was mother of pearl, the clock tower in the center was made of brass and silver, even the clock itself was diamond and ruby. At first Hiccup thought he had died and gone to heaven, but in reality he was transported to where the gods stayed. He was picked up and placed onto his dragon by a male. Someone he didn't know wearing odd clothing he didn't recognize. He looked at Rai who was wearing her usual clothing. Dragon skin pants, fur jacket that was once a polar bear, boots of deer fur, and her shirt…was made of what looked like chain mail. Her circular swords were at her hips clanking as she walked alongside Toothless.

'_Why are we here mother?_' Toothless asked and Rai shrugged.

"I figured it would be a great idea to inform them of Rage's return." Rai said and stopped at the doors of a huge castle.

"Once inside Hiccup do not look up, keep your eyes on his scales. If you are addressed do not speak anyways. Your voice…means nothing here. If someone touches you…in any way, they will answer to me." Rai seemed unsure of bringing Hiccup into the room at all. She was actually about to ask him to stay put when the doors began to open. It was to late now. The doors swung open.

_**2**_

It was hot outside, to hot for many. Hiccup sat outside his house fanning his face with a hand made fan made from leaves. The majority of the village were hanging out near the water, or attempting to heat proof there homes with more hay on the roofs. Even Toothless lay off to the side panting and dragons loved the heat. Hiccup had dug a hole in the ground filled it with water that way Toothless could wallow in the mud…but the mud dried up by mid day and Toothless was panting again. Suddenly to Hiccups amazement Rai walked by in a jacket, pants, and gloves on.

"How do you people stand this cold? In shorts and no shirt!" She walked by Hiccup who looked at Toothless who seemed just as baffled.

_**3.**_

All Hiccup knew was he was falling. The ice cold water hit him like a thousand daggers slicing, and pocking into his flesh. It nearly knocked him unconscious again. When he found himself being pulled back up by the rope that was tied around his chest.

"Had enough kid?" The voice asked playfully. Hiccup coughed up water weakly looking at the man standing before him.

"N…No…" He said bravely. Once again he was falling and once again the water washed over him, the water stung his eyes he had to get away. The water escaped his lips and went down his throat in a rush as he struggled to breath. He was finally pulled out of the water.

"Tell us where she is kid…or we'll leave you down there this time. Your wasting our time. Time we could be using to find this she devil." The man said and looked at the blue lips of Hiccups.

"Now…where…is she?" Hiccup just looked away and gasped when the rope was dropped.

"Splash…" It wasn't the noise of Hiccup hitting the river it was someone verbally saying splash. The man looked around to see Rai standing there with Ariya standing there with Hiccup draped over her back dripping wet.

"Looking for me?" The smile on Rai's face made everyone of those men cringe and run.

_**4. **_

This was the first time in a long time that Hiccup had ever seen Rai act like she looked…she was millions of years old, but looked about his age, maybe a little more. She was running down a hill and then stopped falling to her side and rolled down the hill while giggling. She was happy today, today Hiccup just found out that he was going to be a father. He and Astrid had been married for two years. Finally it was announced to them that she was indeed about two months in. Hiccup didn't realize Rai would be so happy about the situation. He thought she would be sad about it, it meant Hiccup was a man now and a father. But no she was happy, and from the look of it glad, almost as if saying…

"I'm a grandmother again!" She yelled out to the world as she stopped at the bottom of the hill and looked at Toothless who chuckled at her actions and landed himself in the pond near the bottom which promoted a water fight between Rai and Toothless.

"Ty would be happy." She said as Hiccup sat down on the bank.

"Whose Ty?" Hiccup asked

"The very first Night Fury." Rai said as she grabbed a wad of sand and placed it onto Toothless' scales and scrubbed the grit off him.

"Oh I can't wait. At least with Astrid you'll have live young, while I had to lay an egg…and then hide it…oh Easter all over again. Did I ever tell you what the southern people believe? Something about a Jewish man got killed on a cross and…well it's a load of weird stuff about dieing and coming back, but they call it Easter now." Rai was so excited she didn't realize that they had been there for a few hours when she stopped babbling when it began to rain. She looked around and saw Hiccup holding Astrid as they slept. Toothless lay next to them using his wing as an umbrella.

"I talked them to sleep didn't I?" she asked and Toothless nodded and looked down.

_'Things are going to change…aren't they?_' Toothless asked. Rai sighed and nodded.

_'Yes my darling, but he'll never stop loving us. He'll just have more to love. He's going to need us now more then ever._'

* * *

1. Rai has no choice but to take Hiccup and Toothless with her when she does to the heavens to inform her father of the lord of deaths return. Takes place right after book 2

2. Rai was born and raised in Africa. So she's used to hot climates into which Berk is not one of these places. The most that Berk has seen (Based on where Vikings normally lived in the history books) Have only seen perhaps 60F

3. Hiccup is in trouble again after getting into a fight with Rai about something and he gets caught, tortured, and nearly killed by drowning.

4. Rai is very excited to find out about Hiccup and Astrids little baby. She's hiding the fact that she is afraid because she never really took care of a baby before in her life. Mainly because she had to quickly hide her own child and perhaps feels a little resentful for her own decision and is hiding it with endless babble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**:_ Yeah sorry about that massive wait. I had to go get more mouth surgery done, and when i was there the dentist told me I couldn't have my surgery done cause I was pregnant. I was all 'wait no I'm not' and the dentist looked at me and handed me a paper. 'yes you are.' I was all...ooooo...cause me and my hubby have been trying. Yay us. _

* * *

_**Drabbles 2**_

**5.**

"Hiccup!" Rai's voice yelled over the air blowing in her face as she rode Ariya. She had felt him yell for Toothless when he crashed after the battle that took place over Berk. Apparently there were still some dragons who believed the Queen should have survived and wanted Hiccup and Toothless dead for there part in killing the Queen.

Rai had protested against Hiccup joining in the fight. She believed he and Toothless should hide because it would have been hard for her to protect him while a whole clutch of dragons went after him. Of course Hiccup had the Viking stubbornness in him almost as much as his father.

In the middle of the battle however…Rai lost sight of him in the smoke, and even after the battle she couldn't find the boy anywhere till she heard a loud crack which she could only describe as being a second Night Fury who had assaulted Toothless. It was the sound of Toothless's flames and another Night Fury's flames colliding. Finally she spotted them…two Night Fury's. There was a larger one standing over Hiccup as if holding him hostage while talking to Toothless…from what Rai could hear this dragon wanted Toothless to swallow his own flame. Toothless was about to do it, she could see him. That's when Ariya let out a huge roar and sailed after the black mass. The dragon jumped back from where Ariya landed which stole his hostage. The blade at the end of Ariyas tail pointed in the air as if she were an angry scorpion.

'_You…'_ The male growled at Rai as she ran over to look over Hiccup. He looked to cold, his lips were blue.

_'I saved him from the water mother.'_ Toothless said. Rai suddenly pulled at Hiccups clothing completely tearing them off and pulling off her polar bear skin coat and lay it over the boy and began to hold him tightly to her generating as much heat as she could.

Rai looked up at the new Night Fury who was bowing to her. "He is my son you…you evil thing…go away I never want to see you again. If I see you again you are to swallow you own damned flame…" Rai was to angry to talk to the dragon. The dragon growled, but bowed to the woman.

_'As you wish…mother.' _He said and disappeared into the night sky.

**6**.

"And I just throw the line in…like this?" Rai asked throwing the fishing line…and the pole into the water.

"Rai! That was a perfectly good pole." Hiccup protested.

"I donno why you don't want Toothless to go get your fish for you anyways he's good now that he's used to that new tail fin." Rai said and sat back on the mossy dirt.

"Slobber…and he takes a bite out of each one…" Hiccup said and then looked at Rai who giggled at Hiccup.

"Oh well I hate fish anyways." Hiccup face palmed and walked into the woods.

"What?"

**7**.

Rai ran down the hill limping the whole way. She gasped, as she slipped but jumped over the slippery area and then landed perfectly.

"They're real, they're real…they're real what was I doing up there alone anyways." She skidded to a stop when she saw Hiccup and Toothless sitting out in the sun as Hiccup put up the cloths on a line to dry. "They're real!" She yelled and ran up and looked at Hiccup who seemed completely baffled.

"What do you mean…real? You look like you seen a troll." He said and then blinked when Rai nodded and pointed down.

"I did…and the bloody thing stole my boot…" She wiggled her muddy toes.

**8**.

"Oh come on Hiccup I dun wanna go into the woods with you. Why do we wanna go into the woods to see this guardian of yours anyways."

It was Fishlegs who seemed reluctant to go around his guardian at all for how mean those blades of hers looked like.

"Because I wanna see just what those blades of hers can do. Every time I had an option to do so I couldn't cause I was running the other way. She's chopping wood so…yeah…I wanna see." He said and peaked through the bushes as a tree came down then suddenly split into pieces. "Whoa…"

"Can I help you boys?" Rai's voice came from behind the bush.

"Nah just brought your lunch." Hiccup had planned the excuse well. She did forget her lunch.

"Oh did I forget it?" She asked and took the sack with a pork sandwich inside.

"Toothless says you get cranky when you don't eat."

**9**.

"Rai…do you have a birthday?" Hiccup asked as he lay back in the grass. Today was a slow day since no work was to be had. Gobber was off pillaging a peaceable fishing boat, or some Roman ships. Rai looked up from her daisy chain and looked at Hiccup almost amazed.

"You know I've never thought of it. My father said I was born during the winter." She said and thought about it and shrugged. "I don't really know the date though cause back then there wasn't much of a calender to be had." She said and put the daisy chain around Ariya's head as she sunned. The dragon purred at her mother and snuggled the goddess by using her tail and head. Rai giggled and hugged her back.

Rai turned around and looked at Hiccup. "Make one for me. Pick a month in Winter then a day. Just…make one?" She seemed hopeful. Almost like she was about to be told some great secret.

"Okay…the…6th of…January." Hiccup said and smiled at her as she clapped her hands and hugged him once again showing a…childish side to herself. She sighed as she lay on the ground next to him and looked up. Hiccup then looked down at her.

"So how many candles do I put on the cake?" He asked and seen Rai's sly stare for a moment.

"Hiccup I don't think there is a cake in creation that can hold 6 million 4 hundred thousand 9 hundred and 62 candles on it."

* * *

**5**. I keep wondering if there were any loyal dragons to the Queen. I mean just like humans there had to be some evil dragons that would follow her to the ends.

**6.** Rai doesn't like water in general it ruins her lightning, sometimes she figures she's going to have to come in contact with it…just not right then…and the fish within it can stay in there little world with there little bones and beady eyes *nods.*

**7**. Its her left boot BTW…its always the left one…whats up with that?

**8**. Imagine seeing a lumberjack cutting down his trees…with a katana…that's what you see there :D

**9**. Yeah…Rai is pretty old…not to old…but old enough.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Notes: Yeah its Friday the 13th and the 17th anniversary of my thumb nearly getting cut off. lol...so I decided to stay home and not tempt fate._

* * *

**10.**

"I…don't really…want anything more…to do with you." Hiccup told Rai whose smile disappeared and a look of total shock waved over her. She felt her heart beat slow down and her shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry Hiccup…" She looked up at him. Hiccup seemed to be the one who was amazed now, she actually had tears running down her cheek. She never cries no matter what. He turned to look at Toothless who had has face hidden under his wings.

Rai stood up and walked into the woods. Rai knew it was because of Astrids jealousy that Hiccup had said that, and she knew she had to go. Perhaps she did outstay her welcome in the first place. She suspected it was for the best.

Rai looked up when she heard fighting. She turned around to hear Toothless' roar and swords clanking. She growled and ran toward the village again. She'd rather leave Hiccup by death, then by leaving. She burst from the trees and ran toward Hiccup who was being held by what looked like two romans. Toothless was rolling around in a net trying to get free.

Rai could hear Toothless calling for her to help. She was almost there there was nothing else she could do except…

There was a loud metallic sound, and Rai could taste metal in her mouth. She looked down at Hiccup just as the other Vikings showed up to help. Rai fell to her knees as she felt the sword leave her body. She didn't remember what happened after that and waking up in Hiccups arms.

"I'm so sorry Rai…I shouldn't ha…forgive me…" Hiccup whispered holding her tightly. Rai just pushed him away, slowly and painfully stood up.

"Don't…I just…don't want to hear it." She walking a few feet and stumbled falling to her knees. She hugged herself and looked up at the skies and closed her eyes. "I feel…cold inside my heart." She whispered

**11.**

Rai walked into Hiccups room with another bowl of hot water. A cloth drapped over her arm. Hiccup had fallin into an icey river and was saved by herself and Ariya as Toothless lay injured close by.

Toothless lay mended now, although the wing wouldn't allow for him for fly for some weeks now.

Hiccup however lay in bed with a fever so badly that he was hallucinating so bad that he thought he saw trolls dancing with a few fairies earlier. It made Rai giggle, even if it were serious.

She sat down beside him in his bed and pulled back the covers to blot water onto his chest which had some herbs sitting on them, although which each splash of water, they began to gel up. It even smelled terrible, but it would help Hiccup any oncoming cold besides the fever. "Whoa?" Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes were red, and his breathing was uneven.

"Shhh Hiccup go back to sleep, don't worry we'll take care of you." She said and put a cloth over his forehead and eyes.

"Whats that smell?" He whispered almost falling back asleep.

'_Its what dragons call stink weed_' Toothless grumbled and hid his nose under his tail.

"Its called Chamomile. It may taste terrible Hiccup, but it works wonders on fevers, and oncoming colds, and oh the tea tastes wonderful." She said and sat him up a bit. "Here…I've made you some soup."

'_Hiccup run…her cooking is terrible_' Toothless said bounding toward the door.

"Oh stop making fun of my cooking you big…useless reptile!" Rai swatted at Toothless who chuckled and lay back down.

**12.**

Ariya looked at Toothless as he walked into the hut that was meant as there home.

'_Are you alright?_' He asked sniffing her and snorted as if realizing something and then looked around then saw an extra pile of hay near one of the stalls. He sniffed it and pulled the hay back only to calm down and lay down in front of the pile.

'_There are eight eggs…none of the humans suspect anything. Mother knows, she always does, but she believes that we will tell the humans when we feel its safe._' Ariya said and snuggled close to the eggs to warm them by seeing her wing over them.

Toothless walked onto the other side of the eggs and put his wing over hers. He then looked up and into Ariya's beautiful blue eyes and purred putting his head down. Three eggs were bright blue, while the rest were black. They knew by those pigments that there were three girls, and five boys. Toothless was going to be a father.

**13.**

"Wow Hiccup your guardian here is a natural in the forge. Wish she'd let me hire her." Gobber said as he watched Rai fire up her swords to fix the crack in it. Hephaestus would be mad if he knew she nearly destroyed his handy work fighting off angry looking jaguar dragons near the volcano. But if she hadn't the hatchlings, and the unhatched eggs sitting at the base would have been pray for those blood thirsty beasts.

"I apologize gobber but my job is to body guard the young prince." Rai said as she put her sword into the bucket of water. She then pulled it out and lay it on the table.

"Hopefully I haven't ruined it and my big brother w…" The door slammed open and a man in a hooded cloak walked in.

"What did you do to them now?"

Rai sighed and slumped over.

"Oh troll poop…"

* * *

_10. Rai feels very betrayed by how Hiccup didn't fight enough for her over Astrids jealousy and just gave in. she's not dead…she's a goddess._

_11. Awww Wickle Hiccup is seeeek_

_12. A secret relationship between Toothless and Ariya. Apparently there arguments they have are playful :D_

_13. The god forger Hephaestus is Rai's big brother and he takes pride in his creations. So yeah Rai is in trouble. Not bodily harm trouble, just big brother Imma smack my bitch up trouble_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Notes: Just so you all know I might be out of contact for about a week or so cause I'm moving upstairs to a three room apartment. That way I can have a nursery. But never fear I'll be writing while I am out of contact so I should have two chapters ready yay!_

* * *

**14.**

"So this…lake is a hot spring, heated by the volcano?" Hiccup asked as he sat in the water watching Toothless lay down in the water. The only thing Hiccup could see was his eyes and the tip of his tail sticking out.

'_Exactly, some dragons also like to lay there eggs in the warm waters. I wouldn't know what you humans call these dragons, but…there are a set down here already. Please do not stand up in the middle._' Toothless told his rider. Toothless had brought Hiccup here after a long week of working in the forge, and it looked like Hiccup could use the time to relax.

"It would be so nice to go around meeting other dragon species…well…the ones that don't want to burn me, or eat me before I could talk to them anyways." He said remembering the Queen.

'_There aren't that many that I know of my Hiccup. I've stayed near Berk since I hatched. The female that lay me told of a place to the north where dragons stay on fire most of there lives_.' Toothless said and rolled over in the water. Hiccup lay back against the rocks and looked up at the sky.

"Toothless have you ever had a mate before?"

The dragon jumped out of the water and looked at his rider.

'_Never and I don't think I ever will._' He said looking away. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at his dragon and smiled.

"Liar…"

**15.**

"Get back here you great big lizard!" Hiccup yelled trying to get hold of Toothless with a snowball. Toothless ran by Astrid who was holding her three year old son's hand.

"Mommy I can play?" He asked picking up a wod of snow and threw it which it fluttered a few feet before breaking apart and landing back in the snow.

"Awww…poor little guy. Hiccup…show your son how to make a snow ball." Astrid said and sat down in a chair watching them.

"Come here Stoik…first you get a hand full like this right…you pack it as tightly as you can…then you add more…and pack it together and then you throw it." Hiccup told his son who grabbed Hiccups snowball and threw it at Toothless who was rolling around in the snow that was shoveled out of the way. Toothless actually let out a yelp when the snow ball hit him between the eyes.

Toothless jumped up and looked around at Hiccup. "I didn't do it!" He pointed at his son. His son was making little designed in the snow.

_'Are you telling me your hatchling can throw that long, and that hard so soon?'_ Toothless asked.

"Believe it or not…yes." Hiccup said and gulped when Toothless squared his shoulders and then wiggled his hind quarters.

'_How about…or not_' He ran after Hiccup with a mighty roar…even though it was a playful bound rather then a full out hunting speed.

Hiccup soon found his face in the snow.

**16**.

The castle was in ruins, but Rai walked toward the doors anyways. Hiccup seemed a little afraid that the walls that they were walking next to were going to fall inward.

"Um…so…this is…your castle then?" Hiccup asked as Rai reached out for the door which suddenly a golden light flashed and moved over the castle quicker then Hiccup or Toothless could tell could follow. When the light was finished the castle looked brand new.

"Yes Hiccup its my castle. I normally make it look in disrepair so no one messes with it." She said and walked into the room where a coat of arms sat over the thrown. It shown fire, a lightning bolt, and a dragon that looked remarkably like a night fury.

'_Mother…are there anymore night fury here?_' Toothless asked sitting back his eyes growing so wide as he looked around.

"Only one…my true son lives under the castle…but I wouldn't mess with him, he believes that man and dragon would never coexist together after a boy threw a rock at him and it pocked out his eye.

**17.**

Hiccup looked through the window it was raining harder then it had in weeks. Toothless was sitting down in front of the fire licking the water from his scales. Regardless if it was raining outside he still had to eat and that was to be done outside because Stoik didn't like stepping on the little bones or guts he left behind in the middle of the night. Also Toothless had a habit of hiding the food he didn't want to eat right away so he would 'dig' a hole in the rug next to the fire and put his fish under it.

Hiccup turned to Toothless and walked over to the fire and began to pock at it.

'_You are restless my Hiccup. Why do you not work on one of your projects?_' Toothless suggested and continued to lick himself dry.

"Why do you lick yourself when it just makes you wetter?" Hiccup asked as he sat down at the table with one of his many notebooks.

'_Because there is a solvent in his spit that makes his scales retain there inner heat._' Rai said from upstairs as she cleaned up the bathroom after she just had used it.

"And why do you always take baths when its raining?" Hiccup asked looking over his notes.

'_Because…no I don't…do I?_' she asked.

'Yes mother you do. I've noticed as well. It must be the electricity in the air.' Toothless suggested.

_'Perhaps…I've never noticed till now. In that case…'_ there was a lot of running, and then a naked Rai ran down the stairs and out the door wooping as she ran by and just as soon as she got outside there was a clap of light and loud boom and then a very cindered looking Rai walked back into the house with a fur around herself.

"That's why I don't…go outside when its storming…" Her hair was sticking up in places, and black in areas. Her wild hair was even wilder.

* * *

**14. Just the boys hangin out.**

**15. A family moment with Hiccup and his son Stoik named after Hiccups father.**

**16. Luth is Rai's sons name I just haven't been able to put him into the drabble yet. Perhaps next time.**

**17. Yeah Rai feels energetic in a storm so she kinda does stupid things without thinking**.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Notes: Please let me remind you that these are drabbles of my own fanfiction not from the movie directly. Also I don't own How to train your dragon by no means...meaning movie or books. _

**_Read & Review!_**

* * *

**16.**

Hiccups eyes slowly fluttered open when he heard something move through his bedroom. It was still dark outside, what was that crazy reptile doing before it was time to wake up?

"Toothless…what are y…" He rubbed his eyes when his dragon left again having taken something with him.

"Hey!" Rai squeeked pulling her arms around her. Hiccup looked up when Toothless walked back in about fifteen minutes later looked around the room and stole Hiccups pillow.

"Hey!…What are you doing Toothless…really?" Hiccup stood up and walked out of his room following his dragon all the way out to the hut where he slept. Rai was already standing in the doorway not going in. Her mouth was hanging open, and a look of shock writen on her features.

"Rai?" Hiccup walked over to the door and looked in. Toothless had made a nest out of Rai's blanket he has stolen earlier. He pulled the pillow apart and used the feathers to keep it warm. In the center of this little nest were eight tiny night fury. Some white, some black. All moving around as if blind, or had no muscle mass to speak of so some just rolled over when they got to the edge.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"The fact that my pillow is littering the ground?" Hiccup asked with a chuckle.

"Oh be nice." Rai giggled and seen Toothless look up and nodded so Rai walked in being followed by Hiccup.

"Toothless you…sly thing you." Hiccup said and counted. "There's five boys and three girls. Wow Toothless you should be proud." Hiccup said looking at his dragon standing up straight.

**17.**

The stone floor was covered in mold, water, and from what it looked like human waste. He didn't really want to sit down on the floor so he looked at the little pile of hay in the corner and sighed.

"Dads going to be one mad Viking when he sees my pants." He looked up at the rafters and climbed up sitting on the wood beams. 'Master

_'fraided of heights why you being up here wif wickle Tooffless?_' The little terrible terror asked curling up onto Hiccups son's lap.

The dragon was named after Nips fathers dragon. Since Toothless the Night Fury only had once litter and all of which were flying around the world to parts unknown the little Viking Prince only had choices of that which was already on the island. One of which took a shine to him immediately.

"Because I don't want to be down there…" Nip's voice echoed in the room. The cell door opened and a small bag of fish was thrown into the cell and the door closed.

'_Master? Why they no feeded you?_' Toothless asked and fluttered back up into the rafters with the bag.

"They don't want me to survive. They want me to break…" The little Terror laughed as he nudged a fish toward Nip and flamed it. It was a little crispy around the edges but that was alright. Nip picked up the fish and looked at Toothless. He scratched the dragon around the ears and chuckled as he ate his fish.

"Apparently they didn't figure that you were smarter then them huh?"

_'Yes Tooffless bes smarter then stupid jail buggers.'_ He ate his own fish quickly.

**18.**

The mini terrible terror that was Nips dragon Toothless looked at the Night Fury and scuffed.

'_Why I be named from stinky Nighty Night Fury I never knows. Maybe Masters daddy not as smart as Master is._' Mini Toothless said and nosed his fish.

_'Little terror should recall that it was his Master who named you from me.'_ Toothless said and snapped at the little terror who eeped and fluttered up into the tree and hissed at him.

_'You Master stinks of shrimps.'_

_'Your Master stinks of clams rotting in the sun.'_

_'Oh stop it the both of you…besides…you both stink of codfish left out in the desert where there is no possibility as to where the fish came from in the first place…because it's a desert…and no ocean.'_ Rai said throwing cod at them both to shut them up.

_'Mommy nice though…'_ Mini Toothless said chomping on the cod.

_'Ah..finally…something we can agree on.'_ Toothless scarfed the cod in one gulp.

**19.**

Rai sat herself against a tombstone it had a small carving in it. The name Almateria was written in scribble letters obviously written by a woman.

"He's not a bad kid mom, and he's very gentle. He's changed the course of history for his tribe. His whole village went from killing dragons on sight to playing with them. They aren't just Vikings anymore they're dragon riders like we were in the passed." Rai said aloud her hands behind her head looking up through the tree tops. It was easy to see through the crispy brown leaves ready to fall from the trees.

'_Hows your sister?_'

"I don't really know, when I was stuffed into that box I think I lost track of quite a few people. I do miss her. She was my best friend, you know she's the one who hatched and raised my son." Rai said and looked around at the many colored leaves picking a few up and letting them flutter back to the ground. She did this for a little while till the next question was asked.

_'What of Rage?'_

"I…donno either. He's waiting, watching, I can feel him close to me, but I don't want to call to him. Although he wants revenge on what I did to him, I don't think he wants to kill me…inside the box he could have killed me quite a few times…but he never did. At first I thought he did it because he enjoyed to watch me suffer…now I wonder if he doesn't kill me…because he didn't want to." Rai said hugging her knees.

_'Have you asked for help from your father?'_

"I don't want his help…the only thing he wants to help is his pocket. Who knew of a god to be so greedy as that man." Rai said digging her feet into the cold dirt.

'Go now child…it is almost dark.' Rai turned to look up rather then at the tombstone. There was a loud rustle of branches as a large black and dark blue dragon took to the air. She hovered there her golden eyes looking down at the little goddess.

_'I will see you again next year.'_

"Yes mother." Rai bowed and blew her mother a kiss before making the week long trek back down the mountain and back to Berk.

* * *

_16. Yeah this one was got early in the morning just as the sun was coming up. My daughter came into my room pulled the blankets off me and took my husbands pillow. We followed her into her room and saw that she was making a tiny bed beside her own bed. I asked her what she was doing and she says 'making a bad for my little sister' I was all O.o 'but what if it's a boy'_

_17. I wanted you to get used to Nip cause he's going to be in the next story. Although in this little piece he's just as old as Hiccup in the movie. In my little story he's gonna be about four or five._

_18. A little rivalry between Toothless'_

_19. It was the anniversary of Rai's mothers 'death' The 'death' will be showed as to what this 'death' means in the new story._


End file.
